This invention relates generally to substituted 4-azatricyclo(4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecane compounds and more specifically to certain 5-substituted and/or N-substituted derivatives thereof.
A number of nitrogen-containing adamantane derivatives such as amantadiene (1) are known for their antiviral activity. ##STR1## The introduction of a nitrogen into the lipophilic adamantane moiety to form analogs of structures such as the 4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecan-5-one (2) and its 5-dihydro analog (3) has also provided compounds that exerted either antiviral antiarrhythmic, anti-inflammatory or cardiovascular activities.
We have now found a new series of substituted 4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecane and 4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecan-5-one derivatives.